


Play Thing

by Twistedink85



Category: Actors - Fandom, Celebrities - Fandom, Game of Thrones Cast - Fandom, Real People - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Catgirl, Collars, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Lesbians, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Pet, Rape, Tails, Underage Masturbation, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedink85/pseuds/Twistedink85
Summary: Mila Kunis and Kristen Bell are huge Game of Thrones fans. During the second season of the show they decide to invite their favourite cast member over to watch an episode with them, 15 yr old Maisie Williams. What Maisie doesn't know is the two women have something else in mind as well.





	Play Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original short story. Yes it is just a simple, explicit, erotic story, but I'm using this to practice my writing, so I would really appreciate any feedback you are willing to give on my writing.  
I want to make it very clear I DO NOT condone having sex with a minor. It is illegal. This story is just that, a story of fiction nothing more.  
I am also a pan sexual who is into all kinds of things to do with sex and am more than happy to hear feedback on, and to talk with you about, the subject matter in this story or about anything else sexual you want to talk about. :)

11pm June 3rd 2012 Kristen Bell’s House 

POP!

“WooHoo! That was brilliant! Time to celebrate girls!”, yells a happy Mila Kunis from the kitchen. She walks back into the lounge room carrying a newly open bottle of champagne and three glasses. Pausing in the door way she holds the bottle up and with a cheeky grin asks, “So who’s thirsty?” 

Kristen Bell and Maisie Williams are sitting beside each other on the couch looking up at Mila and giggling.

“Great idea Mila, but I think our young friend here is under age”, teases Kristen.

Flopping down onto the couch next to Maisie, Mila is already filling all three glasses. “Oh come on, one glass isn’t going to hurt little Maisie. Besides, it’s her big night she has to celebrate.” All three girls giggle as they pick up a glass and take a sip.

“ God that was a brilliant season.”, sighs Kristen. “ I just love GOT Maisie. Congrats.”

Maisie, blushing hard, whispers, “Thanks.”

“ Seriously girl, you were amazing. Sucks we have to wait a year to see what happens next. “, adds Mila.

Taking a large sip from her glass Kristen sighs again in happiness. “ Thanks again for coming over to watch with us Maisie. I know it’s not fun to watch yourself on the screen, so we appreciate it.”

“We are just such huge fans and were dying to meet you and the idea of watching an episode with you was such a wild idea we had to do it. How’s the champagne? Need a top up?”, asks Mila and without waiting for a reply starts to pour more champagne into Maisie’s glass.

“You two are super sweet. When my assistant told me you wanted to meet i got super excited. I am a huge fan of both of you.”, Maisie nervously says as she takes another sip.

“ Mila take it easy, she’s only 15.”, Kristen says sternly at Mila, but with a teasing grin on her face.

“15? Really?”, asks Mila as she looks from Kristen to Maisie. “ With a body like that I thought for sure you were 18.”

Nervously laughing and blushing. “ Nope. I’m just an innocent 15 yr old……with large tits.”

All three girls start laughing hard, a buzz from the champagne kicking in.

“ Gotta be honest, when I opened the door and saw you I did wonder how the hell the show was going to strap those bad boys down next season to keep making you look like a boy.” , says Kristen as she downs the last of her drink.

Slowly siping, “ Yeah, I’m not looking forward to that.”

“15?”, whispers Mila still not believing it. Both Kristen and Maisie look at her and giggle. “Damn I wish I had a body like that when I was your age. Stand up and give us a better look.”

Blushing Maisie slowly stands up and faces Mila and Kristen. Though she is very short, her body is in perfect proportions. An hour glass shape, curves in all the right places. Huge dow eyes with large eyelashes. A pixie hair cut that suits her small features. The nervous blush on her cheeks only adding to her beauty. She is wearing a simple white t-shirt pulled tight over her large breasts and tucked into her skin tight jeans.

“ Very cute. Give us a twirl.” , says Mila. 

Slowly Maisie starts to turn giving the two girls a view of her pert tight butt. She can feel Mila and Kristen’s eyes on her and even hears one of them openly sigh. Though she is nervous she also feels a nice warm tingle running through her body. As she turns all the way back around she can feel her nipples starting to get hard and push against her tight tee. She likes being looked at.

“Very very cute.”, Mila says as she licks her lips.

“ Yeah, you definitely look older than 15.”, says Kristen, who is obviously breathing a little faster. Both girls can’t take their eyes off Maisie. The room goes silent as the girls keep looking at Maisie who stands there nervously, her cheeks growing redder, her nipples even harder. 

Oh god they must see my nipples are rock hard, how embarrassing, thinks Maisie. Please let me sit back down, she begs in her head.

Drinking the last of her champagne Mila looks at Maisie over the edge of her glass. “ 15. So tell us Maisie……are you a virgin?”

“What!?”, Maisie barely manages to say in shock.

“Oh babe, don’t be so shy. it’s a simple question. Relax, you’re with friends.”, says Kristen, her eyes staring right at Maisie’s hard nipples and not looking away. 

Maisie looks back and forth between the two girls. Both are looking at her like a piece of meat with lust in their eyes. She should be scared, she should leave, but as nervous as she is Maisie is even more turned on by all this. 

“So? Are you?”, asks Mila pulling Maisie out of her thoughts.

“ummm….well…..yes.”, Maisie says embarrassed and looking down not wanting to make eye contact. 

“ That’s good Maisie, nothing to be embarrassed about.”, says Kristen sweetly. 

“ You masturbate though right?”, asks Mila straight out, not embarrassed by this conversation at all.

Again shocked by the question Maisie barely gets the words out. “ I…I….yes…..I do….sometimes.”

“ Shhhh relax baby, relax.”, Kristen soothes. “ Here have some more champagne.” Kristen hands Maisie her glass. Hands shaking Maisie takes a large sip and tries to relax.

“You’re with friends here babe, it’s totally normal to talk about this stuff with your girl friends. Have you never talked with your friends about masturbation?” , asks Kristen.

“N..no.”, stammers Maisie.

“Well no wonder you are acting so silly.”, laughs Mila. “ All girls chat about masturbation. Hell most girls do it together. Totally normal.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”, says Maisie, relief coming into her voice.

“How else will you learn.”, says Kristen with a big grin on her face, her eyes still locked on Maisie’s hard nipples.

“So, why don’t you show us how you do it.” says Mila with a sexy husk to her voice, her eyes also locked on Maisie’s nipples.

“Mila! Maybe Maisie isn’t ready to do that in front of us.”, scolds Kristen

“Yeah right. You can see her rock hard nipples, this girl is more than ready.” , barks Mila.

“That doesn’t me….” , but Kristen is cut off by Maisie “No. It’s okay. I ….I want to.” , she says trying to sound braver than she feels.

“That a girl. Okay first things first. Take off your clothes little Maisie.” , says Mila as she licks her lips and looks at Maisie like she wants to eat her.

Both Kristen and Mila sitting on the couch watch with lust as Maisie begins to slowly strip. It doesn’t take long as once the t-shirt and jeans are off the girls realise that Maisie isn’t wearing any underwear at all. She stands there completely naked in front of the two girls letting them take a long look at her body. Her breasts are large and firm, nipples sticking straight out rock hard. She is shaved clean from head to foot, including her pubic reason. Not a single hair is left. Her pussy is super small and tight and already slightly moist. Maisie feels a warm tingle travel through her whole body as Kristen and Mila stare at her. For a long time no one says anything or moves. The girls just keep looking up and down Maisie’s body. 

Very quietly Kristen says, “ Turn around slowly.”

Maisie does what she says and turns 360 degrees, slow enough to give both girls plenty of time to see every inch of her body including her beautiful tight ass. Once she has turned fully back around Mila speaks.

“Okay baby girl, show us what you like to do.”

Maisie starts to move towards a seat to sit down but Kristen stops her. “No. Do it standing in front of us.”

Maisie obeys without thinking twice. Standing only a few inches from the two girls on the couch Maisie closes her eyes and moves her hands up her body to her breasts. She slowly starts to squeeze her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers. Her lips part and a soft moan escapes. As her left hand keeps playing with her breast her right slowly movies down her body, over her belly and down to her now dripping wet pussy lips. Her fingers glide over her wet pussy lips then circle her clit, rubbing her juices over it. She pinches and tugs hard on her clit and nipple at the same time, again moaning her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth wetting her lips.

As her thumb starts to rub her clit her other fingers again slide up and down her pussy lips. Slowly she inserts a finger, then a second. As she glides the 2 fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy her thumb rubs her clit even harder. Her body starts to shake and she bites her bottom lip and whimpers. Pinching her nipples hard she starts to speed up her fingers in her pussy, going harder and faster. She suddenly hears a loud moan and realises it wasn’t her. Still masturbating she opens her eyes.

In front of Maisie both Kristen and Mila are sitting on the couch with their pants unbuttoned and their hands down their pants obviously masturbating. Both girls are breathing hard and moaning and still watching Maisie. The sight of the girls masturbating while looking at her pushes Maisie to work her fingers even harder and faster. 

“Oh god!”, Maisie moans as suddenly her whole body buckles and shakes as she comes hard, juice pouring down her legs. She struggles to keep standing as she keeps twisting her fingers in her pussy as she comes a second time while watching the two girls on the couch suddenly start to moan loudly, their bodies shaking as they too come hard. 

“FUCK YES!”, yells out Mila as she orgasms 

“OH GOD OH FUCK!, moans Kristen 

Finally Maisie can’t stand any more and collapses on the couch in-between the two girls. All three of the girls are breathing hard and their bodies are still twitching as they slowly come down from their high. 

Slowly Mila pulls her hand out of her pants, her juices dripping from her fingers. She brings her hand to her mouth and starts to lick it . “ mmmm god that was good. You did really good little Maisie.” She turns to look at the little girl sitting butt naked next to her, a wicked smile comes to her face. “ Do you want a taste baby girl?”

Before giving Maisie a chance to answer Mila shoves her juice covered fingers into Maisie’s mouth. The sudden feel of Mila’s fingers in her mouth shocks Maisie at first and she was about to protest, but then she tasted her sweet juices and started to suck on her fingers in pleasure. 

“mmmm”, Maisie whimpers.

“Ha ha ha Good girl good girl.”, Mila coos as Maisie sucks on her fingers. With her other hand she strokes Maisie’s hair. “Look at this little girl Kristen, she can’t get enough.”

Kristen, still coming down from her orgasm looks over and watches Maisie suck Mila’s pussy juices off her fingers greedily. 

“hmmm She does look happy. Your juices must taste extra nice tonight.” , Kristen, with a wicked grin, teases. “I wonder what our little play thing tastes like.” Not asking for permission Kristen reaches out and grabs Maisie’s right hand. that is still covered in her juices, and brings it up to her mouth. Sticking out her tongue Kristen slowly starts licking Maisie’s juices from her fingers.

“ mmmm So sweet. Want a taste Mila?” 

Her fingers still in Maisie’s mouth, “ Please.”

Kristen licks a large drop of juice from Maisie’s hand, but doesn’t swallow it. She leans over Maisie till her face is next to Mila’s. “Open up.” Mila opens her mouth wide and Kristen spits Maisie’s pussy juice from her mouth into Mila’s. 

“mmmm oh god that is nice.”, says Mila as she swallows. Maisie, while still sucking Mila’s fingers has been watching this exchange and seeing the two girls enjoying her juices so much has made her body tingle again and her nipples get hard once more. What is wrong with me she thinks.

Mila finally pulls her fingers out of Maisie’s mouth. Maisie looks disappointed. Stroking her hair Mila smiles, “Relax little one, there is more to come.” Looking over at Kristen. “I think she is ready.”

Ready? Thinks Maisie. Ready for what?

“I don’t know Mila. Isn’t she a bit young?” , asks Kristen uneasily.

“ You tasted her juices, did she taste young? Look at that body, you know you want it.”, Mila says as she reaches out and gently rubs Maisie’s naked tummy. “ You want it don’t you? I want it, badly. Tell me you want it.”

Looking down at naked Maisie with Mila’s hand stroking her, Kristen swallows hard, “ I want it.”

It? Thinks Maisie. They are talking about me like I’m their toy.

With an evil wicked grin Mila scrapes her nails across Maisie’s tummy, not cutting her but, rough enough to make Maisie whimper. “ So lets take it.”

Looking at Mila’s and Kristen’s crazy lust filled eyes Maisie decides she needs to get out of there.

Sitting up and reaching for her clothes, “ Ummm This has been cool, but I …I think I should be heading home.”

SMACK!!

Without warning Mila has reached out and grabbed Maisie’s hair pulling her back and with her other hand slapped her hard across her cheek.

“Arghhh!” , cries out Maisie. 

Holding tight onto Maisie’s hair. “ No no no baby girl, this night is not over yet.”, barks Mila. “Kristen honey go grab a collar please.”

Kristen quickly jumps up from the couch and runs from the room without saying a word.

“Pplease ….I just want to go home.”, whimpers Maisie, tears in her eyes.

Keeping a firm grip on Maisie’s hair, Mila leans in close and whispers in her ear, “Shhhhh baby girl shhhhh. Trust me you don’t want to leave this party early. You are going to love this.” Then Mila licks the side of Maisie’s face from bottom to top, over the cheek she has just slapped.

Kristen comes bounding back into the room with a huge grin on her face. In her hands she is holding a pink leather dog collar and a pink leash. She stops in the middle of the room and holds up the collar. “ What do you think Mila, pink for our new little friend?”, she asks, grinning even harder. 

Mila smiles back, “Perfect. Lets see if it fits.”

Kristen quickly sits back down next to Maisie, who is trying to squirm away, but Mila holds her still. Petrified ,she looks at the dog collar in Kristen’s hands. “What are you going to do with that?”

Not answering her Kristen quickly leans over and wraps the collar around Maisie’s neck and tightens the buckle. 

“A perfect fit.”, a happy Kristen says. “Pink really suits you little Maisie.” 

Maisie reaches up to unbuckle the collar, but before she can Kristen slaps her hands away. “Now now little Maisie that is no way to treat a gift.” Kristen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small metal padlock. “ This will stop you misbehaving.” She reaches up and attaches it to the collar, locking it in place.

Tears now rolling down her cheeks, Maisie begs, “Please, please take it off me. Please! I just want to go home.” 

Kristen ignores the whimpers and hooks one end of the leash to the collar and hands the other end to Mila. Now able to hold Maisie still by holding the leash tight, Mila finally lets go of her hair. “There now, don’t you look pretty.”, grins Mila. 

“I don’t understand. Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?”, Maisie asks through sobs. 

Leaning up against her Kristen starts to wipe the tears of Maisie’s cheeks. “Oh baby relax. No more tears please. You are a very very lucky little girl, you have been chosen to be our next play thing.” Kristen then lightly kisses Maisie’s cheek.

Mila leans up against Maise’s other side. Still holding the leash tight, she starts to gently stroke Maisie’s hair with her other hand. “ See little girl, once a year me and Bell pick a new play thing to be our…..hmmm….pet. As soon as I saw you on GOT I knew we had to have you. Kristen wasn’t so sure, she thought you were too young, but I talked her around.” Slowly Mila drags a finger along Maisie’s leg then up along the side of her body till she reaches her breasts. She gently pinches a nipple, causing Maisie to involuntarily let out a light moan. Mila smiles at the reaction. “ mmmm You are younger than we normally like, but you have such an incredible body. So tight everywhere, and those large breasts do make you look of age. But it’s your eyes that tells me you are ready for this, I can see the sexual desire in them. The lust.” Mila leans in and gently kisses Maisie’s cheek and gives it a slight lick with her tongue.”Plus it’s been so long since we’ve had a virgin.” 

“No, please, you can’t do this. I’m only 15. If I don’t get home soon my parents will get worried and come looking for me.”, whimpers Maisie.

Kristen, her hand gently rubbing up and down Maisie’s leg, starts to giggle. “Oh baby, you don’t understand. Me and Mila are part of a very special exclusive club. A club whose members are the money men and celebrities who run Hollywood. We are rich and powerful and can do whatever we want. No one is coming looking for you because they all know exactly why you are here. Your agents and managers know you need to do this if you don’t want to be blacklisted and never act again. And your parents, well, we paid them well. See girl, we brought you. For the next month we own you, you are our pet to do what ever we want with. At the end of the month you will go back to your life and continue being an amazing actress and celebrity and will never speak of this to anyone. Hell if you like you can even join the club yourself at the end of the month and get your own pet. Wouldn’t that be nice? But lets not get a head of ourselves. This is going to be a hard, long month for you little Maisie. I’m afraid  
there will be times when you will experience a lot of pain, but I promise you, you will also experience a lot of pleasure. By the end you may even enjoy yourself.” 

Maisie looks at the two girls in horror.

“Okay, okay. Enough exposition Bell. You’re starting to sound like a character in a bad movie.”, groans Mila as she stands up. “It’s time to start Maisie’s first lesson.” Grinning at Kristen, Mila yanks hard on the leash causing Maisie to fall off the couch and hit the floor hard. 

Maisie looks up to see both girls standing over her looking down and grinning “ Please Kristen, Mila I won’t say anything just please let me go.” Maisie slowly starts to stand up, but before she can get off the floor Kristen kicks her hard in the stomach.

“ARRGH!” , screams Maisie in pain, falling back down.

“Lesson number one little Maisie, pets don’t walk on two legs, they walk on all fours silly.”, laughs Kristen.

Maisie holds herself in the Fetal position on the floor and starts to cry even harder.

Suddenly she is kicked again, this time by Mila. “ Enough with the tears baby girl. You heard Bell, get on all fours pet!” Mila pulls on the leash hard causing the collar to bite into Maisie’s neck forcing her to move or be choked. Coughing she slowly gets up onto her hands and knees, 

Kristen bends down and starts to stroke Maisie’s hair and back. “Good girl, that’s a good girl.” Still stroking her Kristen looks up at Mila. “So what do you think, dog or cat?” 

Trying to hold back tears, Maisie again begs, “Please….” But before she can say another word Kristen slaps her hard across her bare ass cheeks. “ARRGGHHH!” 

Again Kristen strokes her hair and back. “Shhhhhh little Maisie. Lesson two. Pets don’t talk unless their owners give them permission. Now be quiet, the grown ups are talking.” Kristen looks back up at Mila. “ What was I saying? Oh yeah. dog or cat?”

“Look at the way her back arches every time you stroke her, she is definitely a pretty little kitten.” Mila says with a lustful grin on her face. 

“mmmm Agreed. “, says Kristen as she looks at Maisie’s face. “ It’s been so long since we had a cat. This will be so much fun.”

Eyes filled with tears Maisie looks at Kristen. “ Please Kristen I w….. AARRGGGHHHH!!” Again Kristen slaps Maisie’s ass cheeks, this time twice as hard. 

Grabbing the back of the collar Kristen pulls it back hard choking Maisie. “ What did I say little Maisie? Pets Don’t Talk!” 

Maisie starts to go red in the face as Kristen keeps choking her. Her eyes start to water hard as she desperately tries to get air. Just when she thinks she can’t take much more Mila tells Kristen to stop. 

“Okay that is enough Kristen. We don’t want to hurt our new pet too much her first day.” , Mila says, sounding very much like that is exactly what she would like to do. 

Letting go of the collar with a sigh Kristen stands up. Maisie starts to cough and gasp for air. “I was just trying to teach her, party pooper.”

“Oh don’t worry, she will learn.” , says Mila darkly. “Now why don’t you go get our new cat her tail and ears.”

Kristen claps her hands together in joy and with a big grin says, “ I know just the ones.” Looking back down at Maisie. “ You are going to love them little Maisie.”

Full of joy, Kristen literally skips out of the room.

Mila lets out a happy sigh and sits back down on the couch, still holding the leash. Maisie, still on all fours in front of her, is shaking in fear and whimpering. Mila reaches out and starts to slowly stroke her from the top of her head along her back and over her ass cheeks, just as you would a cat or dog. 

“Shhhhhh baby girl shhhhhhhh. Try to relax. Things will go much better if you just relax and go with it.” 

Maisie slowly turns her head and looks up at Mila, her huge eyes filled with tears, she whimpers loudly. She wants to speak, to beg Mila to let her go, but Maisie is a quick learner and knows if she does she will be punished. So she does her pleading through her eyes. Mila just smiles back and continues to stroke her. 

“Trust me baby girl, by the end of the month you will be begging to stay with us.” , says Mila sweetly. Her hand slowly stroking back and fourth over Maisie’s naked back sending little vibrations through out her body. “mmmm You really are beautiful Maisie. Such beautiful soft skin.” Her hand now on Maisie’s ass cheek stops moving. “ And your ass, oh god, baby girl….” She gives it a hard squees. “….I just want to eat it up.”

Skipping back into the room, Kristen comes to a sudden stop when she sees Mila squeezing Maisie’s ass. “Am I interrupting? You haven’t been playing without me have you?”, she teases with a cheeky grin on her face. 

Mila, now stroking Maisie’s ass cheeks, looks up at Kristen and smiles. “ Relax Bell, you know I wouldn’t start without you.” She gives Maisie’s ass a light slap, causing her to let out a little whimper. “So which one did you pick?”

Kristen giggles and holds up in one hand a pair of blue furry cat ears and in her other hand a large fluffy blue cat tail attached to a gold coloured rubber butt plug. “Blue and pink, a perfect combo.” She giggles again. 

Maisie looks over at what Kristen is holding and her eyes open even wider in fear. Oh my god! Is that a butt plug!? Maisie thinks .She has never seen one in real life, but she had seen one in a porno once and this one looked much bigger. There is no way she is letting them put that in her ass. 

Kristen flops down on the couch beside Mila. “Did I choose right babe?” 

“You always know what I like.” , says Mila in a husky tone as she leans over and starts to kiss Kristen hard on the lips.

Hearing soft moans coming from the couch Maisie turns her head and looks up to see the two girls making out. As she watches the girls tongues twisting together, Maisie feels a light tingle flow through her body and her nipples start to get hard. Oh god, I’m getting turned on, Maisie thinks. What is wrong with me! 

This whole situation has been terrifying to Maisie, but for some reason she can’t take her eyes off the two girls kissing or stop her body from being turned on. With no self control Maisie lets out a very soft, lustful moan. Kristen, still kissing Mila, opens her eyes at the sound and sees Maisie watching them and breathing hard. Smiling she kisses Mila even harder while locking eyes with Maisie. 

Kristen pulls slightly back and speaks right into Mila’s open mouth, “I think our little Kitty is turned on.”

Mila, opening her eyes, looks down to see Maisie still on all fours covered in sweat, shaking and breathing hard. “Oh yeah, she is definitely wet.”, grins Mila. Both girls giggle. “It’s going to make this next step a lot easier.”

As scared as she is Maisie can also feel how wet she has become from watching the two girls. Next step? Maisie wonders in fear and arousal. What next step.

“But first.”, Kristen says as she picks up the cat ears. “Little Maisie can’t be a kitty without her ears.” She leans down sliding the blue ears onto Maisie’s head. “Oh don’t you look like a pretty little kitty cat.”, says Kristen as she squees Maisie’s face between her hands. “Doesn’t she look the cutest Mila?”

“Now all she needs is her tail.”, purrs Mila as she holds up the butt plug and waves it around. 

Maisie’s eyes go wide in fear as she watches Mila play with the tail and she forgets the rules. “Oh god please don’t put that in me, please!”, she begs.

SMACK!!

Kristen slaps Maisie’s ass cheeks as hard as she can.

“AARRRGGHH!!”, screams Maisie.

SMACK!!

She hits her again.

“AAARRRGGHHH!!!”, cries Maisie.

“You were warned little Maisie. Bad Kitties get punished.”, says Kristen through gritted teeth.

“Look.”, says Mila and Kristen follows her eye line to Maisie’s ass cheeks and to two large red hand prints forming on the skin.

“Yeah okay, maybe I hit her a little too hard.”, says Kristen sheepishly.

“No, not that. Look at her pussy. She is dripping wet.”, smiles Mila “She likes it.”

Sure enough, as Kristen looks she can see juices flowing out of Maisie’s tight little lips and dripping down her legs. Maisie can feel the juices and the two girls looking at her and she doesn’t know which is worse. Whimpering, she lowers her head and closers her eyes in embarrassment.

Both Mila and Kristen have huge grins on their faces. “This is perfect.”, says Mila as she gets off the couch and sits down on the floor next to Maisie’s raised ass. Suddenly Maisie’s eyes burst open and a loud moan escapes her lips “Oh shit!”, she groans. Her body and mind are a mass of fireworks going off. What is that? her mind barks. She looks back over her shoulder trying to figure out what is going on all she can see is Mila’s head disappearing between her legs.

With no warning Mila had started to rim Maisie’s tight little virgin rosebud. The new feeling had sent shock waves throughout Maisie’s body. Oh god, oh god Maisie’s mind moans. This is incredible. Her eyes shut tight, Maisie starts to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from yelling. Suddenly she can feel Mila’s tongue twisting deep in her ass as her rosebud happily opens up for her. Fuck me this feels so good Maisie’s mind screams.

“That’s it kitty open up for mamma.”, whispers Kristen into Maisie’s ear.

Maisie’s eyes fly open to see Kristen’s face nose to nose with her own. “Hey kitty cat.”, smiles Kristen. “You like that tongue in your ass don’t you?” Maisie, trembling and still biting her lip, nods yes. “Yes you do.”, giggles Kristen. “Mila is an expert at rimming. Just relax now, Open up for mamma’s tongue. That’s it. Relax. Good kitty.” She starts to stroke Maisie’s hair in a soothing way. “You are such a good little kitty.” Kristen leans forward and licks Maisie’s lips, then she kisses them hard. Before she knows it Maisie is kissing her back, their tongues twisting together. She moans out loud and Kristen smiles. 

Mila can feel Maisie’s rosebud opening up for her, stretching wider, letting her tongue go deeper and deeper. MMMM god I love this she thinks. She starts to twist her tongue as she moves it in and out of Maisie’s ass. Moving harder and faster. Fucking Maisie with her large tongue. That’s it girl, open up for me. Mila suddenly stops and pulls her tongue all the way out. She can here Maisie whimper in disappointment while still kissing Kristen. Mila starts to suck on her thumb, lubing it up, before placing it at the entrance of Maisie’s Rosebud. “Take a deep breath baby girl.” But before Maisie can do anything Mila, in one hard push slams her thumb all the way into the tight little ass. 

“AAARRRGHHHH!!!!!”, screams Maisie.

Kristen, holding Maisie’s wrists tight so she doesn’t move or collapse, starts to talk soothingly to her. “ Okay baby okay. Just breath, just breath. The pain is almost over. Relax.” Maisie’s eyes are shut again and she is biting her lip hard almost drawing blood. Her whole body is covered in sweat and is shaking hard. Slowly, as she adjusts to the feeling of the thumb in her ass, she lets out a slow breath and starts to calm down. “There see, that wasn’t so bad was it?”, smiles Kristen as she lightly kisses her lips. Still trembling Maisie whimpers, “ It’s just so big.” Kristen giggles and strokes Maisie’s face.

Mila, who has slowly been twisting her thumb to stretch the asshole even bigger, listens to Maisie’s whimpers. “If you think this is big, then baby girl this is really going to hurt.” She then spits on her hand, rubbing it all over her fingers. Kristen, still holding Maisie’s wrists, leans in and says, “ Relax, take a deep breath and just keep looking at me kitty.” Maisie’s heart rate doubles, her whole body drenched in sweat and shaking hard. What is going to happen? her mind races. But she does what she is told and locks eyes with Kristen.

After spitting on her hand a number of times and using it to lube up all her fingers Mila, placing her other hand on maisie’s lower back for balance, starts to push all four fingers and thumb into the tiny rosebud.

“OH FUCAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Maisie’s scream is the loudest and most painful sounding yet.

Her whole body is spasming. She can’t breath. It feels like she is being split in two. Oh my god she is tearing open my ass!, her mind yells.

“PLEASE DEAR GOD PLEASE STOPAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!”, she cries.

Mila, pushing and twisting her fingers into Maisie’s asshole, calls back, “Just a little more kitty cat.”

Kristen leans in close, licks Maisie’s lips then bits down hard on them. Pulling away she smiles at Maisie, “Remember, no talking silly.” Maisie just looks at her with tears flowing down her face. “That’s it little kitty, take it, take it.” Looking over Maisie’s shoulder she can see that Mila almost has her entire hand in her ass. “Oh fuck me that is hot. Keep pushing Mila babe.” Looking back at Maisie. “You are doing so good kitty. Keep breathing. That’s it. Take it all.”

Maisie feels at breaking point. Surely she has ripped my ass she thinks. God help me.

Mila gives one last hard push and finally her whole hand up to her wrist is in Maisie’s tiny tight little hole. Licking her lips and smiling she slowly starts to rotate her hand stretching Maisie as wide as she will go. “ God you are so tight. I love virgins.” With her free hand she gives a playful light slap to Maisie’s ass cheeks. “You like getting fisted baby girl?”

Giggling Kristen licks Maisie’s face then says, “Go ahead kitty, you can speak.”

Maisie is trembling hard, sweet dripping from her face, but she has managed to calm her breathing and with Mila no longer pushing her body is slowly getting use to the feeling. Pain is still there, but more in the background now as endorphins start to kick in and send little waves of pleasure through her body. Oh god this actually feels good, she thinks.

“Answer me little kitten.”, Mila barks and to get Maisie’s attention she twists and pushes hard once more into her.

“ARRGGHHYES! Yes I….I like it.”, moans Maisie, hating herself for it.

Both Kristen and Mila laugh. “My my. Little kitty cat is such a slut, who knew.”, teases Kristen then leans in and kisses Maisie hard. Breaking off the kiss she whispers, “I’m so proud of you.”

Giving one last twist Mila then starts to slowly pull her hand out. “Okay she is ready.”

As Mila’s hand pulls out of her ass Maisie suddenly feels very empty and moans in disappointment. Kristen just smiles and says, “Don’t worry little Maisie, you won’t feel empty for long.”

Suddenly Maisie feels something else poking at the entrance to her ass. What? Then her mind clears and she knows exactly what it is. The butt plug.

With one hard push Mila slams the rubber plug all the way into Maisie’s ass. 

“FUUUUUCCKKKK!!!!!!”, cries Maisie, tears again pouring out of her eyes. 

Kristen giggles hard. “Oh stop, we all know you love it kitty.” 

Maisie quickly starts to try to control her breathing and relax her body. After a few slow deep breathes her body finally starts to stop trembling, her muscles relaxing, her ass getting use to the plug. After another min the pleasure ripples begin again, warming her whole body and she finally lets out a happy moan. 

“Well done kitty cat.”, beams Kristen and claps her hands together. “You look soooooo pretty.” 

“Bell why don’t you go grab the long mirror so little Maisie can see just how cute she is.”, suggests Mila.

Kristen jumps up. “Great idea.” and runs out of the room.

Maisie, still on all fours, is exhausted. Covered in sweat, her body still lightly trembling, all she can do is stare at the floor and whimper. 

Mila stands up and moves over to the fire place on the other side of the room. Leaning down she starts to pile up some paper and kindling. “You’ve done very well tonight Maisie. I know we’ve put you through a lot for your first night, but it’s almost over.”

Almost over? Maisie looks back over her shoulder at Mila worried. Why is she making a fire? It’s summer.

Mila is just setting light to the kindling when Kristen comes bounding back into the room carrying a large full body mirror. “Oh good, you’ve got it started. Do you have enough wood baby?”

Mila, now laying some small wood logs on top of the burning kindling, calls back, “We should be good.”

Placing the mirror on the floor long ways beside Maisie, Kristen reaches out and gives her back a stroke.“Here you go kitty take a look.”

Maisie, enjoying the feel of Kristen’s cool fingers sliding across her warm back, raises her head and turns to look into the mirror.  
There she was, 15 yr old Maisie Williams on all fours completely naked, covered in sweat, dried tears and make up streaked down her face, faint trails left on her legs where her juices had flowed down. On her head were a pair of furry light blue cat ears and sticking out of her ass a large fluffy blue tail that seemed to be twitching gently from side to side like a real tail. Oh my god, Maisie thought, I look really hot. This is so wrong, she thinks, I shouldn’t be liking this. Should I?

She is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the crackling fire and Kristen saying, “See I told you you looked cute.” Still stroking her back, both Kristen and Maisie keep staring at her reflection in the mirror. Finally Maisie pulls her eyes away and looks back over at the fire place and the now large fire roaring in it. Mila is sitting facing the fire and seems to be holding something over the flames. What is she doing? Maisie wonders.

Seeming to read her thoughts Kristen leans in close and whispers in Maisie”s ear, “ Mila is getting ready your final gift for tonight. Sigh. Shame we can’t play some more tonight kitty. Oh well.” With that Kristen moves around in front of Maisie and again holds her wrists tight. “Okay Mila, she’s ready.”

Ready? Feeling how tight Kristen is holding her Maisie begins to feel fear build up inside her again. Oh no.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Kristen tries to sooth her. “It’s going to be okay little kitty cat. Just hold on tight and it will be all over in a min.”

Hearing movement behind her Maisie looks back over her shoulder and sees Mila walking towards her. In her hand she is holding a long metal rod at the end is a metal circle and the letters M K K B intertwined with each other. The circle and letters were also glowing red hot. It would be obvious to anyone what it was. A branding iron. Oh god no, Maisie thinks as the realisation of what is about to happen sinks in. Straight away she starts to struggle, wanting to get up and run, but Kristen holds her firm. 

“Ssshhhh little one. Relax. Just look at me and it will be over in a second.” , coos Kristen.

In fear Maisie does not look back, instead she closes her eyes tight, but she can hear the hot iron hissing as it gets closer.

All of a sudden a blinding white light pierces Maisie’s vision, her hearing switches off and then a second later she feels an incredible pain hit ever nerve of her body.

“AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, she cries out like a dying animal.

Suddenly her eyes are open and her hearing is back. She can hear Mila yelling to Kristen to keep her still, Kristen saying over and over again “Breath, kitty. Just breath.”, but above all that she can hear and smell her own flesh burning.

Mila has placed the red hot branding iron against Maisie’s right butt cheek, burning into her flesh both her’s and Kristen’s initials. Marking their property. What feels like hours of pain is over in a matter of seconds when Mila pulls the brand away. The room is filled with the smell of cooked meat. 

“There, done. Came out pretty good. Young tight skin is always the best for branding.”, says Mila as she places the iron brand back into the fire place. 

Kristen is nose to nose with Maisie and is whispering how well she has done and that it is all over now. But Maisie is so out of it she barely hears her. Tired from the punishments to her body Maisie is unable to hold herself up any more and collapses to the floor. Her vision fading, she sees Mila and Kristen standing over her and smiling.

“Welcome to the family little Maisie.” grins Mila.

“We are going to have so much fun.”, giggles Kristen.

And that is the last thing Maisie hears before passing out.


End file.
